russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Schedule
Schedule Weekdays * 4 am - Station Message Sign On * 4 am - Shop Japan * 5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga (LIVE) * 6:30 am - Higglytown Heroes * 7 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * 7:30 am - Henry Hugglemonster * 8 am - Hi-5 Philippines * 8:30 am - Myriad Colors Phantom World * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - Movie Max 5 * 11:30 am - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) * 12 nn - The Looney Tunes Show * 12:30 pm - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * 1 pm - All Hail King Julien * 1:30 pm - The Adventures of Puss in Boots * 2 pm - Movie Max 5 * 3:45 pm - Once Upon a Time * 4:30 pm - ** Mon/Tues/Thurs: KanColle: Kantai Collection ** Wed/Fri: 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (LIVE) * 5 pm - ** Mon/Tues/Thurs: Attack on Titan: Junior High * 5:30 pm - ** Mon/Tues/Thurs: Voltron: Legendary Defender * 6 pm - ** Mon/Tue/Thurs: Sailor Moon Crystal * 6:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) * 7:30 pm - ** Mon: Arrow Season 3 ** Tues: Scandal Season 2 ** Wed/Fri: 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (LIVE) ** Thurs: The Walking Dead Season 3 * 8:30 pm - ** Mon: The Flash ** Tues: Nikita ** Thurs: Teen Wolf Season 5 * 9:30 pm - Supernatural Season 11 * 10:15 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) * 10:45 pm - ReAksyon * 11 pm - Disaster Date * 11:30 pm - Shop Japan * 1 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 5 am - Station Message Sign On * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6 am - Family Rosary Crusade * 7 am - Word of God Network * 8 am - Power to Unite with Elvira * 8:30 am - Wander Over Yonder * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 10:30 am - We Bare Bears * 11 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * 11:30 am - Attack on Titan: Junior High * 12 nn - Alagang Kapatid * 12:30 pm - Movie Max 5 * 2 pm - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow * 3 pm - 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (LIVE) * 5 pm - Sports5 Center (LIVE) * 5:15 pm - 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (LIVE) * 7:15 pm - Sine Squad * 9:30 pm - Brillante Mendoza Presents * 10:30 pm - Kerygma TV * 11:30 pm - Shop Japan * 1 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 5 am - Station Message Sign On * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno * 7 am - Healing Galing sa TV * 8 am - The 7D * 8:30 am - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - We Bare Bears * 10:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * 11 am - Winx Club * 11:30 am - Attack on Titan: Junior High * 12 nn - Spider-Man * 12:30 pm - Star Wars Rebels * 1 pm - Elite Boxing Fights * 3 pm - 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (LIVE) * 5 pm - Sports5 Center (LIVE) * 5:15 pm - 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (LIVE) * 7:15 pm - Movie Max 5 * 9 pm - FIBA World Basketball * 9:30 pm - Ridiculousness * 10 pm - UFC Fight Night * 11:30 pm - Shop Japan * 1 am - Station Message Sign Off See also *ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule *ABC-5 (2001) *Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Prime,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show *Three’s a Crowd: Aksyon Tonite Becomes a Three-Anchor Team *New ball game for TV5 *TV5 to air Miss Universe preliminary events Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Program Schedule